


Day 129

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>split between Irene's POV and Sherlock's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 129

"Sherlock, this man was at the door. Is the bell still not working?"

Well, time's up, Irene, you had your fun.

"What, have you come to take me away again?"

"Yes, Mr. Holmes."

"Well, I decline."

No, you, won't.

"I don't think you do."

 

Sherlock Holmes  
Flight 007  
Heathrow to Baltimore  
6:30 pm

 

"There’s going to be a bomb on a passenger jet. The British and American governments know about it but rather than expose the source of that information they’re going to let it happen. The plane will blow up. Coventry all over again. The wheel turns. Nothing is ever new."

"Well, you’re lookin’ all better. How ya feelin’?"

"Like puttin' a bullet in your brain...sir."

"They'd pin a medal on me if I did...sir."

 

Damn...brillian- Oh, Mycroft, I'm -

"The Coventry conundrum."

"What do you think of my solution?"

...so sorry.

"The flight of the dead."

"The plane blows up mid-air. Mission accomplished for the terrorists. Hundreds of casualties, but nobody dies."

Genius.

"Neat, don’t you think?"

Mmmm.

"You’ve been stumbling round the fringes of this one for ages – or were you too bored to notice the pattern?"

"We ran a similar project with the Germans a while back, though I believe one of our passengers didn’t make the flight."

"But that’s the deceased for you – late, in every sense of the word."

"How’s the plane going to fly? Of course: unmanned aircraft. Hardly new."

"It doesn’t fly. It will never fly. This entire project is cancelled. The terrorist cells have been informed that we know about the bomb. We can’t fool them now. We’ve lost everything. One fragment of one email, and months and years of planning finished."

"Your MOD man."

"That’s all it takes: one lonely naïve man desperate to show off, and a woman clever enough to make him feel special."

"Hmm. You should screen your defence people more carefully."

"I’m not talking about the MOD man, Sherlock; I’m talking about you."

Whoa, what now?

"The damsel in distress. In the end, are you really so obvious? Because this was textbook: the promise of love, the pain of loss, the joy of redemption; then give him a puzzle...and watch him dance."

Wait, you think...oh...really?

"Don't be abthurd."

"Absurd? How quickly did you decipher that email for her? Was it the full minute, or were you really eager to impress?"

"I think it was less than five seconds."

Wasn't it, dear?

"I drove you into her path. I’m sorry. I didn’t know."

Oh, Mycroft. It's not what you think. I'm not, she's not...

"Mr Holmes, I think we need to talk."

"There’s more ... loads more. On this phone I’ve got secrets, pictures and scandals that could topple your whole world. You have no idea how much havoc I can cause and exactly one way to stop me – unless you want to tell your masters that your biggest security leak is your own little brother."


End file.
